No subestimes a la reina valiente
by Lunatica-Lupin-934
Summary: Si algo no debía hacerse en Cair Paravel y en toda Narnia, como bien lo aprendieron en su momento, era subestimar a la reina valiente/ pésimo summary pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Toda la tripulación del viajero del alba se encontraba en la cubierta en un momento de gozo en medio de conversaciones, bromas y duelos al pleno sol del medio día.

La reina Lucy se encontraba aparte de esta situación en una esquina del barco contemplando maravillada como sus narnianos disfrutaban entre ellos. Añoraba como nunca el batirse a duelo contra un digno oponente como solía hacerlo a escondidas de sus hermanos en la época dorada, pero ahora al volver a ser esa niña a la que nadie tomaba en cuenta no podía hacer más que aburrirse viendo como su hermano desafiaba a cuanta persona viera digna de sostener una espada.

Caspian se acercó sutilmente a la joven reina que se contemplaba aburrida ante lo que el pensaba que ella considerba un comportamiento de bárbaros.

-¿Aburrida mi reina Lucy?-le pregunto amablemente a la delicada joven.

-Como nunca Caspian, y sabes que no me gustan las formalidades, me conoces de hace años-le recordó al rey peli negro que ahora portaba una sonrisa ladina al volverse a encontrar con la personalidad dulce y bondadosa de la reina Lucy.

-¿No disfrutas ver un buen enfrentamiento entre caballeros?-preguntó esperando una negativa rotunda de la dama.

-oh lo disfrutaría si fuera realmente bueno-dijo y dramatizo su argumento fingiendo un largo bostezo.

-¿Tú podrías hacerlo mejor?-subestimó Caspian arqueando una ceja.

-Rey Caspian ¿Quien querría batirse contra la inocente reina Lucy, la menor de Cair Paravel?-preguntó batiendo sus pestañas en un gesto de inocencia.

-¡Ed!-llamó Caspian al rey Justo y este se aproximó con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios. Antes de poder pronunciar palabra Caspian le cedió su espada a Lucy y está la empuño de forma tal que quedará enfrentada a su hermano que también levantó su propia espada entendiendo a donde querían llegar.

-¿Segura que es valentía y no estupidez mi reina?-se mofo Edmund.

-¿No esta siendo usted algo injusto mi rey?-Lucy comenzó a embestir a su hermano sin que este lo esperará. Luego de unos minutos en los que ambos tuvieron las de ganar finalmente Edmund podía sentir el filo de la espada que su hermana portaba sobre su cuello con cada respiración que daba.

-No debes subestimar a una dama Ed-le recordó Lucy retirando el sable del cuello de su hermano.

-Lo olvidé, después de todo no por nada eres la reina valiente.

-Que estupidez-comentó Eustace llegando a la cubierta seguido de Reepechep.

-¿Tú podrías ganarle?-pregunto Edmund con sorna a su intolerable primo.

-Claro que si, es una niña.

-Vamos Eustace-le alentó Lucy alzando la espada-después de todo, sólo soy una niña.

Edmund negó con la cabeza divertido, nadie debía meterse con la reina valiente.


	2. chapter 2

Era una noche de verano en Cair Paravel y nuestros reyes y reinas descansaban plácidamente en sus respectivos cuartos. Todos menos la pequeña Lucy a la cual una duda no dejaba de acecharle. La coronación había sido hace dos días y ella había sido consagrada con el título de "reina Lucy, la valiente" y realmente no entendía porque justamente a ella le había tocado aquel nombre. Ella que se asustaba fácilmente, a la que protegían de todo y nunca le era permitido tomar algún riesgo.

Entendía el título de Peter, el sumo monarca, después de todo el era el mayor y siempre había sido quien tomaba las decisiones finales. Entendía el título de Susan, la benévola, su hermana siempre era amable con quien se lo merecía. Entendía el título de Edmund, el justo, su hermano intentaba llegar a la verdad en cualquier ocasión para obtener un resultado merecido.

Esta bien que ella era la más curiosa de sus hermanos, pero no por eso era la más valiente. Eso se lo atribuía a Peter o Susan o incluso Edmund quienes siempre eran los grandes líderes mientras que ella se quedaba en segundo plano a la espera de que regresarán al palacio. Nunca se le permitiría participar en batalla y por su intento fallido al preguntarle a Peter, no aprendería a combatir más que con un arco y flecha.

Cansada de las preguntas sin respuesta que vagaban por su mente, salió de la cama y se dirigió por el oscuro pasillo sólo iluminado por la leve llama de algunas antorchas a explorar el hermoso castillo de Cair Paravel que ahora era su hogar en la hermosa Narnia.

Los restantes hermanos Pevensie fingen dormir plácidamente mientras que las mismas dudas acechan sus mentes, ¿Por que portaban su título?


End file.
